Make me do it
by Pyradoxonprojects
Summary: Morty wants Rick and Rick wants Morty but he won't give in that easily to his grandsons urges to be close to him. Rick always had a thing for psycho-play and he is definitely going to let the boy beg for what he wants. [Raten M for a reason, slash]


Make me do it

A Rick and Morty fanfiction by **eternal_sin**

Rick wonders if Morty is ever going to stop looking at him the way he is now. With his little mouth a bit open, eyes wide and an expression in his face, like an animal, watching the prey it is going to rip apart within the next minutes. Puberty obviously has had a pretty strong impact on his grandson. He lately seems to be driven mostly by hormones. Nevertheless, no apology to stare at him like that.

"Geez, M-Morty! You're totally weirding me-ugh out! Shall I land the ship on an empty planet, so can get some time jerking off, to end that puberty-zombie-mode of yours?!, he hisses at Morty, who is sitting next to him in the passenger seat of the spaceship.

"What t-the fuck, Rick! You should really not be saying something like that to me, ya know? I mean, you're an adult, and therefore you're supposed to ignore me struggling with my hormone overflow!", Morty replies obviously not amused.

"Yeah, y-you know, M-Morty, you're givin' me a hard time doin' that, whit you eyefucking me like a little perv!", he admits.

"RICK! Stop it!", Morty nearly screams, his face turning red.

"What's wrong Morty, you wanna tell me, ya can't handle the truth although you can fantasize about fucking with your own grandpa, hm?", Rick goes on teasing the boy and enjoys the show of different expressions, rushing over his grandson's face.

He can tell that the boy is feeling uncomfortable and exited at once. Puberty can surely be cruel. He smirks and reaches for the flask in his lab-coat, to take a deep sip and let out a deep _burp._

"Geez Rick, this conversation is makin' me feel really uncomfortable right know", Morty mumbles and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I-uh, can t-totally relate to that, M-Morty. Must be as uncomfortable for-ugh you right now, as it has been for me-urp, last time you crashed in on me, while t-taking a fucking' shower!", he remarks while giving Morty a provoking smile.

"That-that… that was not und purpose!", Morty tries to defend himself and his face is glowing.

"Yeah, whatever M-Morty… Just do us-urgh both a favor and get yourself a girlfriend. This is slowly gettin' out of hand… and… I am also-urgh just a human, a damn intelligent one though, and some of this shit could be considered r-really triggering-ugh stuff, y' know?"

He takes another sip from his flask and finally lets it slip in the pocket of his lab-coat again. He really should be concentrating on steering the damn vehicle instead of discussing Morty's questionable fantasies and behavior. Great. Fucking great.

"You know, Rick", Morty starts after some time has passed in silence "some of the things you're sayin' to me are pretty cruel, ya know? I mean, it is not like I chose to be like this! It is just happenin' and I can't do anything against it! I tried, Rick. I really did…"

Rick lets out a deep sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Look, M-Morty. I-I am just telling y-you to-urgh get your shit together and focus, got that?", Rick says, exhausted from so many things, he can't even start to list them up but Morty's fucked-up behavior surely being one of 'em.

He softly twists the steering wheel to makes the ship dodge some asteroids and lets the silence affect him to slowly calm down. He can't wait to reach the garage and burrow himself in another science-project. He really should give the Deep-wish-manipulator give another try… although the last time, he almost blew up the garage. He will have to rethink his security measures…

And after some hours of hard work, he will probably just crash down on his bed, grabbing for another bottle of Bourbon and getting lost in his own sick fantasies while his hands follow the commands of a much lower region of his mind… or instincts… Pictures keep reappearing in his mind and he gulps, trying to focus on other things. What the hell is wrong with him? Maybe he should keep some distance from Morty and his pre-adolescent urges. At least for a while.

Morty, quivering around in the passenger's seat rubs his hands nervously on the fabric of his jeans, when he clears his throat and turns to Rick.

"Rick, uhm… your offer to make a short stop… is it still… valid?", Morty's insecure voice nearly whispers.

Rick gives him a strong look of reproach and sighs.

"Really? I mean, we're almost there, can't you control yourself for-ugh a bit longer?!", he mumbles clearly annoyed, but starts changing the direction of the ship.

"I am s-sorry, Rick… this is really embarrassing to me, you know?", Morty sniffs and stares at his hands.

"Urgh, M-Morty, don't you make that puppy-face, I am already doin' my best, okay? I mean, what the hell?! You need a portal, kiddo? Shall I shoot you one? That's what'ya want?", he keeps on digging.

"J-just bring the damn ship down, okay! I really don't need you judging me like that! I am a fourteen-year old boy, you-you r-really should indulge me a bit, you know!"

"You don't seem to me like you need someone to indulge you, more like you need someone to make you cum really hard, M-Morty", Rick laughs and grabs a bottle from underneath his seat. When he is going to spend some time on some lonely planet, waiting for Morty to do whatever, he might as well get drunk. He is already feeling way to sober for this shit.

A few minutes later, the ship lands in what looks like a pink desert, surrounded by yellow mountains. At this very moment, Rick's demands on the planets habits are rather low. Non-toxic, breathable air and some privacy. That should do it…

The engine of the ship is still humming, when Morty nervously opens the door and jumps outside. For a moment, he is turning around in disorientation, before he focuses a small group of what appears to be some kind of rocks and starts heading towards them. Rick silently watches him, until the boy disappears behind the stones.

"Well, there you-burp go, M-Morty", he mumbles to himself, while also climbing out of the ship. He looks up to the sky and lets out an annoyed groan at the sight of two suns, mercilessly burning down on him. At least he should have enough alcohol to shorten the time to Morty's return.

Almost half an hour has passed, when Rick leans himself to the front of the ship, skipping away another empty bottle, which joins almost half a dozen of other bottles. He can't stop thinking about how messed up the situation is, he finds himself right now. Literally stranded on a lonely planted, waiting for his grandson to jack off behind a bunch of Stones? Well, that surely is fucked-up, even for Rick Sanchez…

Well, he has never been a patient one, and the heat, as well as the rising level of alcohol in his veins are starting to mess with his mind. He is tired of standing here, in the middle of nowhere, pretending to be completely unaffected by what might be going on behind those damn rocks.

"Geez, take it easy, Rick… no reason to freak out…" His throat feels dry and his voice sounds a bit deeper than usual.

"Hurry-up, M-Morty… I've got shit to do! How long can it possibly take to get that thing done!", he growls and reaches for another bottle. The bottle pops open with a silent _plop_ and Rick starts his next attempt to get rid of that dry feeling in his throat, knowing, that alcohol won't do any good about that. Why the hell should he care?!

When he finally compares the time on the three watches on his left wrist, he whistles in eagerness, just to find out that, meanwhile, almost an hour has passed since they landed on the planet. Angrily he crushes the bottle down on the control panel of the ship, spilling some Bourbon all over the buttons. Enough is enough. He already considers himself an elderly person and he absolutely has no intention on dying out here, while his grandson is breaking his wrist.

Grunting, he sets himself in motion and slowly heads for the pile of Rocks. When he almost reaches them, he stops to listen. He could have sworn he had heard an unfamiliar sound. He narrows his eyes, doubting his own senses, when the sound appears again. It almost sounds like someone… sobbing? What the hell?!

He swiftly circles the rocks and almost trips over Morty, curled up to a shaking ball on the dusty floor. For a moment, he finds himself stunned by the situation, before he snaps out of his bewilderment and falls to his knees, next to Morty.

"Are you crying, M-Morty? Please tell me, you didn't manage to hurt yourself by performing…", Rick sighs and puts his hand on the back of the trembling boy. Morty noticeably flinches, when he feels Rick's fingers through the thin fabric of his yellow shirt.

"J-just leave me the fuck alone… I am okay…", the boy grumbles and buries his face in his hands.

"You know that-urp that is not really convincing with you sobbing in the dirt, right?", Rick remarks and puts a hand on Morty's shoulder, making the boy flinch again.

"Pleease, just go away! Please… Rick… I want you to… leave…", Morty stumbles and wipes away the tears with the back of his hand. He literally looks like a mess right now. Rick leans back and raises an eyebrow while fixating the boy with a gaze of exhaustion and despair at once.

"Y' sure, you want me to leave? Don't ya just wanna tell me, what the fuck happened?" Rick finally says softly and takes a deep breath. Right now, he could have said so many things, to make Morty feel much more uncomfortable, but he forces himself to keep his mouth shut, when it comes to his urges to say something stupid. The boy already looks like a wreck, no need to give him the full Rick-Sanchez- overdose… right?

"I j-just… I don't know… I guess I just snapped… I feel really weird lately, you know?", Morty whispers nervously. When he finally looks up, and their gazes meet, Morty obviously has to struggle with himself to keep eye-contact.

Suddenly he thrusts forwards, his hand grabbing for Rick's lab-coat and his face crushing down at the older man's chest, who's eyes widen in surprise.

"What the-?!", he says, still surprised by the unexpected move of his grandson. Instead of finishing his sentence, he silently wraps his arms around Morty's small body and inhales the scent of his hair. He should really not be doing that, he reminds himself, but pushes the thought away.

"Can't you do something about that, Rick? Don't you have some kind of machine or another strange device to make this stop?", Morty sobs, leaving wet marks on Rick's shirt.

"Geez, M-Morty? You sound like you're suffering from some kind of sickness… w-what you're experiencing right know is absolutely-urgh normal. It is just hormones messing with your brain and neurons while performing a major upgrade to your system. This-urgh is life… M-Morty…" he tries to calm down the shaking boy in his arms.

"It more feels like hell to me…", Morty mumbles, pushing himself closer to his grandfather.

"Get your shit together, kiddo. You know-uh, it can also feel pretty damn good, don't ya?", Rick replies softly.

"Y-yes…", Morty whispers and Rick feels his body tensing in his arms. Little hands searching their way into his lab-coat and slowly sliding over the thin fabric of his shirt. The feel of Morty's touches are giving him goosebumps and he presses his lips together, trying to calm himself down.

He exactly knows, where this is going to and he can't tell if he'd rather like to jump up and start shouting at Morty in disgust or if he'd like to just give in to his own pretty sick feelings. On the other hand, feeling Morty rubbing his body against his own in pure desperateness, really pushes some buttons in Rick's mind.

The boy is almost begging for release. A Release he is incapable to give to himself right now. Rick is pretty sure that Morty would almost do anything to get his aching urges satisfied as fast as possible.

But Rick wouldn't be Rick, if he'd just give in to the obvious demand. He surely has enough self-control left to make himself get up and just walk away, if he wanted too. Although, meanwhile his pants have reached an uncomfortable level of tightness. He has had decades to prepare himself for a situation like this in which it would be essential to remain calm and focused. Although, he really hadn't expected the situation to be as messed-up as it actually was now… with Morty. Really, Rick? What the hell is wrong with you, old man?

He commands the voice in his head to shut the fuck up and softly runs his fingers through Morty's curly hair. This was probably the most fucked-up shit, he was ever going to do in his whole live. Whatever, if he was going to hell for this, he better gets sure to make it worth it.

"Morty?", he asks calmly.

The boy nods silently against his chest. Rick takes another deep breath and he feels his muscles tensing up.

"You really should ask yourself where you want this to go… I mean, you know that this would be considered incredibly wrong, where you come from, right-uh? This is some pretty sick shit, you're having on your mind, kid, you better be damn sure about it. I am not going to take part in this if you not gonna convince me within the next minutes, that this is not just some perverted fantasy of yours, you're thinking about when jerking yourself off, but something you're actually willing to do in reality. Got me, M-Morty"

He almost can tell how the wheels keep spinning in the boy's mind. For some moments, both of them remain silent, before Morty slowly draws back a bit, creating a gap between their bodies. Closely watching his grandson, he allows himself to set up a rather dirty smirk. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and bows his head a bit.

"That's what I-ugh expected… you'd rather get tortured by your own cravings, than give it a go, when you really have the chance to, right?", Rick teases him.

A number of different expressions rush over Morty's face. He is clearly struggling with himself. He looks around nervously and opens his mouth to say something, but obviously doesn't know how to start. Then, finally, Rick watches him getting to the point where the boy is almost breaking. There we go. He sighs and moves in an attempt to rise himself from the ground, when Morty's eyes widen in despair and his shaking hands reach for the sleeves of Rick's lab-coat, holding him back.

"No! Please! Don't… leave…", Morty whispers.

"Well, look at that… such ambivalent feelin's… so, M-Morty, tell me, what do you want me to do?", he asks grinning.

"Oh man… you're doin' this on purpose, right R-Rick?", Morty supposes low-voiced.

"Sometimes there-ugh is no purpose at all, M-Morty. But I have to admit… this time… you could kinda be right…", Rick confesses.

"Okay… I-uhm… geez, this is so embarrassing… please promise me, you're not goin' to shame me afterwards, okay…", Morty begs.

A bright smile rises on Rick's face and he raises an eyebrow.

"Spit it out Morty, what do you want me to do to ya, huh? Want me to just hold you while you get rid of your little problem down there or want me to… make ya feel r-really-ugh good? Tell me, what do you want your grandpa to do to you right now?", Rick asks and gives the boy an eager look.

Morty gulps, clenches his hands to fists and licks his lips, before he finally gets himself to answer:

"I want… you, Rick… close to me… all over me…", he takes a pause when his face turns bright red "and… inside me…", his last words only being a shy whisper.

"Your wish is my command… Gonna take really good care of ya, babe…", Rick whispers while bending forward and gently pushing Morty onto his back. Dust whirls up, when Morty's fingers dive into the dry earth and he finally comes to lie on his back. Rick positions himself between the boy's legs, bending over him and pressing his lips softly on Morty's neck.

The boy lets out a deep moan and again, Rick feels hands reaching for his own body, shyly following the line of his ribs. Small fingers slide under his shirt, eager to explore more of him. While Morty's fingertips gently running through his chest hair, Rick's tongue draws a small line up the boy's neck.

He covers his chin ins soft kisses and slowly works himself up to Morty's mouth, letting his tongue slip between the small gap between his soft lips. He closes his eyes to fully concentrate on what Morty's warm mouth tastes like and hereby asks himself if Morty is okay with the strong alcoholic taste of his own mouth. When he feels the boy's tongue crashing down on his own and keenly thrusting into his mouth, he takes that as a 'yes' and deepens the kiss.

He feels Morty's hips pushing against his legs and enjoys the sensation of the boy's erection through the fabric of his pants. His own hardness achingly pulsating, he just interrupts the journey of Morty's hands, to unzip his grandson's and his own pants, to slide them down in a single smooth motion, leaving both of them in their underwear with their pants ruffled around their ankles. Without parting their mouths, he shakes his legs, one after another, to get rid of the interfering clothes. Morty also curls himself out of his jeans and moans deeply, as he feels Rick's hand on the bulge in his boxers.

"Urrrgh!", he hisses, catching for breath and rearing up under the older one.

"Please… I need you… to… touch me, Rick", he begs breathlessly.

"Yeah, gonna make you scream even more. That's what ya wanna tell me with your body twitching shamelessly underneath me, huh?"

"URRRGH… YES!", Morty replies, becoming even harder.

"Well-ugh, that's kinda unexpected… you're into dirty talk, M-Morty? That's a little kink of yours? The fact that you're a really perv who likes to be abused by his grandfather, that's what ya where trying to hide from me, boy?"

Morty's eyes widen and he grabs for breath, hectically reaching for his boxers and pushing them down, spreading his legs wide and grabbing for his dripping cock. Gasping he starts to stroke himself and his eyes lock on Rick's. The older one chuckles in amusement and grabs Morty's tights, to part his legs even more, giving him a spectacular view and he educes a thirstily groan from deep down his throat.

Easily he lifts Morty's lower body into the air, placing the boy's legs over his shoulders and sliding his tongue along the inner side of his thighs.

"Feels… good", Morty's choking voice sounds from underneath him when he finally reaches his entrance and softly pushes his tongue inside. Morty lets out a shout of surprise and tries to escape the unfamiliar feeling, but Rick's hands lock him right in his position and giving him no other chance as to slowly relax himself and hereby granting Rick further access, which is commented with a groan, full of pleasure, by the white-haired man.

"You're so tight, M-Morty, we'll definitely need to lose you up a bit, if ya really want me to fuck you right here…", Rick groans and shoves a finger into Morty without further advance warning.

He feels the tight muscles clench around his finger and watches it easily sliding in up to his knuckles. The boy's body is feeling so hot, sweat is running down his cheeks and dripping from his chin.

"There we go, you can feel my finger up your ass, M-Morty? Like it? So… let's add another one, shall we?", Rick says softly, doing as announced. The heat, the sounds they both are making and the incredibly sight leaving his head dizzy. If he doesn't want to completely loose self-control, he better gets the boy widened up and ready right now.

When he suddenly pulls his fingers back, Morty lets out a disappointed "Noooo…."

"Don't ya worry, kiddo, the best part is yet to come. I'm gonna make you come so hard, you'll never forget…", Rick hisses, slides down his own underwear and brings his hand to Morty's mouth.

"Spit, M-Morty… 'gimme some of that sweet juice of yours…", Rick commands and Morty obeys without hesitating, covering Rick's fingers in salvia with his tongue and sucking at his tips.

"Wow, M-Morty… you need it that much, huh? You really are a lusty little bitch, aren't ya?"

"Uwwwww, geeeeez Rick! Don't you call me like that…", Morty protests breathlessly.

"Sorry M-Morty, but-ugh I really can't get rid of the impression, you like being called that? Maybe because you know, that's what you are, M-Morty…. A lusty little bitch, begin' to be fucked… Am I right? Tell me…"

"Uaargh, yes… geeez, YES! Take me, Rick, I wanna feel you so badly… don't you tease my any longer… please…", Morty begs, sobbing and shaking in passion.

"Sure Morty, I'm gonna pound that little ass of yours exactly as it pleases me… I'm gonna use you like the little slut you are…"

With this words, he pulls his hand back, lubes his own rock-hard cock with the boy's warm salvia and lines himself up with Morty's pulsing entrance. He gives the boy a deep look and deeply sighs, as he finally moves his hips and thrusts into the trembling body before him. A wet and tight warmth welcomes him and Morty's muscles spasm around him almost drive him crazy. He pushes deeper and feels fingers clawing into his shoulders. It feels as if they fuse into a single organism, synchronizing in a rhythm of desire and pleasure. He hears his own moaning echoing in his head, when he nearly drowns in the boys wide-opened brown eyes. Even if he doesn't believe in heaven, this is what he expects it to feel like.

With Morty's hips pushing as hard against him, as possible, he gets closer to climaxing. He clenches his fingers around Morty's erection and starts pumping in their constant rhythm.

"RICK! RIIIIIIIIICK!", Morty screams, when he cums all over Rick's hand and coughs in need for oxygen.

"Yeah, M-Morty!", he replies, when he finally comes himself, with a last deep thrust, deep inside the boy. His eyelids flicker, when he crashes down on his grandson, overwhelmed by waves of pure delight, running through his body. He can feel Morty's heart almost beating as fast as his own.

"Geez Rick… I love you…" Morty sighs and closes his eyes.

Rick smirks and takes another deep breath.

"I love ya, too, M-Morty…", he hears himself say what he never expected to leave his mouth.

There is no need in denying that he has absolutely fallen for the boy. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he is proud to be, of all persons, the person Morty really wants.

~~~the end~~~


End file.
